


February Words 23: Disappoint (Tumblr Pornlet 47)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Baby Boy Derek Hale, But Derek Needs to Look After Himself Better, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Impact Play, Impact Play As Discipline, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre Established Kink Negotiation, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, not age play, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles decided that they would be dealing with this right here, right now.See the notes at the end of the work regarding Derek needing to look after himself better, and the use of impact/spanking as discipline.





	February Words 23: Disappoint (Tumblr Pornlet 47)

Stiles decided, as soon as he caught sight of just how red and sore Derek’s skin looked, that they would be dealing with this right here, right now.

He undid the cage carefully, trying to pull as little as possible. Derek shouldn’t ever be in pain that he didn’t ask for. There shouldn’t ever be something that kept his skin irritated like this. That he was a werewolf only made it all the more concerning.

Stiles put the key and the chain he wore it on next to the cock-cage. He undid his top couple of buttons and shucked his shirt up over his head and unbuckled his belt.

Derek’s eyes followed every movement. Stiles watched as the angry chafing around Derek’s balls slowly faded.

Stiles kept his voice as steady as he could, and hoped that Derek could smell how concerned he was under the stink of the airplane he’d been on for half the day.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” He lifted Derek’s chin and waited until Derek’s eyes were level with his own. “How long has it been like this, baby boy?”

“Since yesterday morning.”

“Why didn’t you try to call me, or use the key I left for you to take it off?”

Derek glanced down again, but Stiles gently pushed up with his fingers again. Derek’s eyes were wolf-red.

“I didn’t want to interrupt something important, and I didn’t want to take it off when I knew you’d be back today.”

This side of their games was newer. The cage was not, but the fact that they were using it for extended periods of time was. As was the fact that he’d been caged for the week Stiles had been away.

Stiles slid his belt off and folded it so buckle and end were together in his hand. He leaned in and gave Derek a soft kiss, then stood back up straight again.

“We didn’t do this right, either of us.” Derek tilted his head. “I didn’t give you clear enough instructions, baby boy, and you failed to remember that nothing is more important to me than the people I love, and that most definitely includes you. So.” Stiles felt himself bite at his lip and forced himself to stop. “I was away for a full week, so neither of us will come for seven days.” Derek blinked at him, but accepted it. It was more of a punishment for Stiles — he wasn’t used to denying his own orgasms — but he wanted to show Derek that he was serious. “And, how many hours did you leave this for?”

The skin that had been red was now pink and flush.

“Around thirty-eight hours.”

Stiles kissed him harder this time, savoring the way Derek opened easily for him, the way he tasted like home. He brought his belt up to Derek’s back, dragged it down over his ass.

“That’s seventeen strikes on each cheek, then, baby boy.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

♠

_disappoint (v): to fail to fulfill the expectations or wishes of_

**Author's Note:**

> Though Derek and Stiles have pre-established limits and use safe words, in this instance Derek doesn't let Stiles know (while Stiles is out of town) that something is hurting him. Stiles is upset and decides to punish Derek _and_ himself. Though the use of impact/spanking as punishment is not discussed here, it should be understood that they had previously decided upon it as an appropriate choice in this kind of situation.
> 
> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr. But also based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171194902911/february-words-23-disappoint) (NSFW).


End file.
